The case of the Salisbury Peddler
by Harken Andrews
Summary: Follow Nick and Judy on a trail of a black market conspiracy that offers unique offerings to the predatory elite in this noir crime thriller of sleuthing and danger. Cover art belongs to pihguinolog
1. Introduction

The patter hits a renegade cadence through the alleys of Tundratown. His silhouette larger than his fortitude would allow him, the porcupine scatters for whatever exit he could find. Anyone with an ear for trouble could see he's in dire straights for an escape. At three in the morning though, no one would care for the squabble. Just another somebody pounding a few too many drinks on a Sunday night. Enough drinks to tip over a few garbage cans and send the night mammals laughing. No cacophony of jeers this time though, but the sounds should go over soon. Zootopia needs to rise in a few hours. The work week demands a good night's rest, which leaves the porcupine alone, cornered, in a dead end. Even if he could climb, the slabs of glacier brick is too smooth for claws to grab at, too thick to make your own, and the fence behind him? Frozen over since the machines first started ticking away, keeping ol' Tundratown at a cool thirty or lower.

So when the hooves of whatever cloven mystery came his way you can know for certain that no one would think more than twice of the rhythm that was about to follow.


	2. The Funeral

An animal's height is a defining feature in what the seating arrangements will be towards any event that you come into. Being small gets you in the front, while the taller mammals stay in the back. Games, concerts, or plays, if you're small you'll always be guaranteed a front row seat. This can take a somber tone at a funeral however, where your height can put you to bare right in front of whomever had the misfortune of being deceased at the time, and that is where Nick sat. Front and center as the casket of Detective Leopold Shultz is sunk into the earth below. Killed in the line of duty, Zootopia's most successful detective's career met its end on the job, against those who choose to fall on the wrong side of the law. And despite all of the skill, experience, and prowess acquired in over twenty years of dedicated service to the ZPD, it all failed him.

Such a day like this carries itself on the shoulders of Nick. Even at the gathering, the weight of the loss of one of ZPDs finest can be seen over the heads of all who wear blue on the streets. So it comes to a surprise when he sees Judy, bright eyed and ears high smiling at him.

"First time doing this?"

"I didn't even know the guy. My sympathies for his loss should be distant, but-"

"-he had no family and we're the only people who will remember him."

"Yea, something like that."

Her look and tone was an odd spot in an otherwise dark room. Everyone was in murmurs, but Judy spoke loud enough to be heard by any wandering ears in the crowd. Nick, had to know why.

"You're handling this well."

"We rabbits have big families. Funerals are a regular occurrence for us. We don't get sad over the loss of the one's we loved, but we do celebrate the life they lived, being grateful that we had a chance to know them."

"Predators don't really do big families"

Large families, a foreign concept to Nick, but it seems like the rabbits of Bunnyburrow and rabbit kind in general have a good idea on how to honor the dead. A party for the fallen to remind us how grateful we should be for the life we live. But a rabbit's life is scarce in danger, unless you wear a badge on your chest. Judy can just as likely find herself on the wrong end of a criminal's intent out there as the venerable Det. Leopold. The thought of Judy's casket being descended to the earth gives Nick's heart a few beats to skip about.

"I got to get out of here. The music has no pulse, the sweet cakes aren't so sweet, and the punch has lost all of its… punch."

"Making jokes I see. Now you're getting it"

"I wasn't joking."

Nick leaves, counting the steps before Judy catches up to him. "Nick, I know you're sad, but there's something you need to know."

"What is it Carrots?"

"Det. Leopold, he lived two floors below me."

"I'm sure it's the landlord's responsibility to move out all of his stuff.."

"That's not it. The night before Leopold's death, as we finished our shift, I was going up the stairs when I saw a porcupine leave his room."

"Just because he has no family doesn't mean he has no friends."

"But he doesn't, Nick. The precinct called him lonely Leo for a reason. The only thing he had was his job. And there was something else. The porcupine had a package with him."

"We run a beat, Judy. We're not detectives. Inform Chief Bogo, he'll put the right mammals on the job."

"I already did."

"What did he say?"

"I can't commit resources on a hunch."

"The last time you had a hunch it led to something big. Is this happening all over again?"

"I don't know, but there is a mystery that needs to be solved and I need a partner."

"Today's been a heavy day."

"Then let's lighten it up a little. You and me, sleuthing, off the clock, what do you say?"

Nick sets his gaze on the mound of dirt over Leopold's casket, still fresh, as is the reminder of how dangerous life can be under the badge. If her hunch is more than just that he may find himself in the same spot as the late detective, six feet under, covered in dirt, with his mug on the wall, "To the Fallen." And this is going to be off the clock, freelance, no backup. Is she aware of any of this? Or does she not care?

"Alright Carrots. You and me. Let's go."


	3. Leopold's Apartment

You have to respect the landlord sometimes. They're just doing their job, and peoples privacy is important, even if that person has been dead for a week. Judy had no warrant, no association with the late Leopold, and no probable cause for the off-yet-on duty cop. So when the landlord wouldn't hand over the keys to Judy, she had no nice words to say, until Nick interrupted.

And this is where having a wily fox as a partner comes in handy. Despite the many streetwise skills acquired from a lifetime of hustling the most valuable of them all is Nick's gift for gab. A few well placed words here and a genuine comment there, and before you know it, the landlord's escorting the two off duty cops to the apartment herself.

"Once again I'm sorry for your loss. Let me know if you need anything else."

"Don't worry I'm just grateful that you let us in. Thank you for being so understanding. Leopold was a good friend and he will be missed."

The door is closed behind them. The place is all theirs. Now the work can begin. And with Judy's ears and nose pinging for a clue it wasn't long before it became clear, the place has been tampered. Someone was already here, someone who wanted to hide something from the law. Judy dug through the stacked newspapers and opened every drawer she could find, scavenging through Leopold's disorganized life. It was clear that the late leopard spent more time on the job than at home. And when Judy popped open a drawer holding a picture wrapped in the chain necklace of a wedding ring, she learned more about Leo than she wanted to, he had a wife and two kids. He never spoke about them to anyone, but this detective had a family that no one had heard about. Lonely Leo wasn't always so lonely. Could this be Judy too? The thought of being so buried in her own work that she would alienate someone like Nick, gave Judy's heart a window to make a getaway, pounding at her chest for an exit.

"Something the matter Carrots? You look like you're staring right through me."

"No. I'm just thinking."

"Well think about the case, not about dinner."

She holds up the frame, "Leopold had a wife and kids."

"Really? I didn't see them at the funeral."

"Is that a predator trait?"

Nick smiles and shakes his head. He's keeping his thoughts sealed, and whatever's inside he wasn't willing to pop the hatch open to share. Judy can take a hint, now's not the time to talk about it. This ain't the place after all, at a dead leopard's apartment. Her head sank a bit, something is on his mind, that's for sure. And there she saw it. Underneath the very desk holding a picture of Leopold's family, is a voice recorder.

"Nick, get a look at this."

"That's an ancient looking thing."

"This whole apartment is. Just look at all this dust."

"Your home is a collection of your memories, Judy. Sometimes we go back to them and wipe the dust off. Other times we leave it there on the shelf, never to touch it, letting all the dust gather."

"Is your home dusty Nick?"

"Yea. A little."

Now she's anxious, better not delve further though, this isn't the right place after all, "You know I was thinking about dinner for a bit. Why don't we grab ourselves a bite. We'll listen to the recording over there."


	4. The Recording

_Detective Leopold Shultz. Badge number 8510. Case number AR1402. February 4th, 2008. Entry two._

 _The papers have begun calling him the Red Hoof Bandit after his latest display of arson. He even has a calling card now. A pack of matches with a hoof print on them. Thankfully no one was hurt in the fire besides ZPD's pride. Some officer a block away was too busy sipping his coffee and eating a doughnut or whatever ridiculous stereotype they think we're eating these days. He was assigned to that corner. Were he there he could've snuffed out the flames before it got out of hand. Maybe even caught the culprit, saving me the trouble. Who eats doughnuts at eleven in the evening in the first place? Doesn't matter. He's either off the force or behind a desk by now. Still though, you gotta love it when these crooks get an ego. A calling card. Ha. These matches are custom made, so I went to every printing joint in Zootopia, checked their logs, and found my guy. He's a pig by the name of Jared Hutley, it's a fake name, but it narrows it down to only one type of animal. I know Junior is crewing up for a big job, and he needs some apex mammals for it. Guess the pig wants to impress some criminal wacko by showing them that he can dance with the wolves. I think it's time to pay Coco Lobo's a visit. Let the lowlives know that he's on my radar. That oughta tighten the noose around him. Chief Bogo doesn't like me going there_ _, he always lets his guard down around me,_ _I swear he sounds like my wife sometimes._

Judy slips the recorder away and makes room for the carrot stew and lentil burger, "I remember this case. Stanley Hutfield grew up in Bunny Burrow. He went to the same school as me. Everyone was talking about him for weeks."

"I think it's great that Bunny Burrow produces such amazing pyromaniacs, but this is a recording from eight years ago. It has nothing to do with our current case."

"What about Coco Lobo's?"

"That not really our scene, Judy. On duty or off, they don't really take kindly to cops over there."

"It's our only lead."

"What about the porcupine?"

"That's just one porcupine of how many? This is a little more concrete."

It's only the evening and it already feels like this case is going to be a crawl through wet cement. Nick digs in on his burger appreciating the distraction food can provide in a situation like this. He chews slowly giving him time to think while Judy listens to the recording again. Coco Lobo's, she really wants to go to Coco Lobo's. He can't even blame it on naivety at this point. She's been on the force long enough to know what kind of place that scum trap is, and it can all be boiled down to three words. No cops allowed.


	5. Coco Lobo's

Far below the canopy tucked away inside a tree through a jungle of leaves is Coco Lobo's. It's a nighttime joint that's only spoken about in the ears of the ne'er do wells of Zootopia. And you'll find them there, that's the kind of clientele Coco Lobo's wants. If you're looking for someone to disappear or a message to be sent through the application of lethal force, you go to Coco Lobo's and hire someone to do it for you. If you're tripping the law then this ain't a bad place, but if you are the law. Its just trouble, and with a face like Judy's and a history like Nick's, that's exactly what you're going to get, trouble.

"You've been here before haven't you Nick?"

"Not here, but places like this. You can get things here that you can't get anywhere else."

"Just for hustling right?"

"Just that. I never got that bad, Judy. I wasn't good, but I wasn't dumb enough to be that bad."

"You don't like me going in there do you?"

"Can I stop you?"

Judy leads the way. The dusty remnants of Nick's life gets a clean wipe as a surge from the past enters his conscious. While never a patron of Coco Lobo's proper it was places like these where he stepped up from being a small time hustler running little league scams to making the big bucks. Scum joints like this is where he learned every name, place, and way to make a sly deal while excusing yourself from the arm of the law in the process. He doesn't want her to see this den of dissolute's, this reflection of a part of him he left behind. He searches for the proper cocktail of words to stop her, but he's caught without a sword. Not often does Nick feel like there's not a thing he can say. Judy's just too committed to her job to stop. Even if it isn't her case to begin with. Someone was murdered and an injustice has been done. Nick is left without a choice, he takes a deep breath and lets it all pass him.

They enter Coco Lobo's, and are greeted in silence by all the shadows on the wall. Just the eyes peering through the hazy veil with all thoughts questioning the audacity of the moment. A cop is here, and it doesn't matter that they aren't wearing their standard blues, these life long criminals can smell it, see it in the way they walk and talk. They know they're not welcomed here. Nick and Judy knows it too.

Judy ignores what she sees, but her ears betray her. They fly up on high alert. Anything can happen at this moment. Yet still she moves like she belongs here. Nick has no misconception of the sacrilege that is happening at this moment. He's deathly aware that at any moment him and Judy might end up front page on the Zootopia Times, as two off-duty cops slain for what? Getting a drink?

The bartender makes it clear that they're only getting one chance at avoiding conflict, "Friend. I think you two got lost. I suggest you leave."

Nick gets the hint, "Of course. We walked into the wrong place. Heck we're in the wrong part of town. I swear this happens all the time. We'll be going now."

"Not until I ask a question," Judy interjects, "There was a leopard who frequented this establishment."

The rhino snorts, "There are a lot of leopards who come here."

"This one was a detective. He went by the name of Leopold Shultz."

The rhino leans over Judy casting a shadow that consumes her, "You dare bring that name up around here."

Nick tugs on Judy, "Unless you want to end up in a casket like Leo we should get going."

Judy pulls her arm away, "He passed away a week ago. We're trying to find the one's responsible."

They both stare each other down. Nick just watches anticipating the moment where a fist slams down on the bunny. His jaw goes lazy to the floor instead when he see's the rhino smile and crack a laugh, "Oye, Boscoe. You lost the bet. Someone is trying to find Leo's killer."

The bar shows it's warmth and hospitality as the crowd of derelict criminals laugh and holler, resuming their conversation, even the music goes back on.

The rhino grabs two small mammal glasses and fills them on the tap, "Names Jeremy. You'll have to forgive the first impression. We don't really like your kind around here."

"Totally acceptable. I wouldn't like my kind around here either. Foxes, some of them give the whole of us a bad name."

"I was talking about cops. You don't have to be wearing a badge to sniff em out, but Leopold was a good guy. A lot of respect for him. So if you're investigating his untimely death, I suppose we can part some of his respect over to you. So here," he passes the drink over, "These are on the house."

A wolf whom Judy and Nick can assume is Boscoe, hands over several bucks to Jeremy. "I honestly thought they would send no one, but I'm glad to have lost this bet." He turns to the two cops, "Junior is in the back. He wants to speak with you. Take your time finish your drink and head through that door when you're ready. There's no rush. Junior's a patient wolf."


	6. Junior

His canines take a haunch out of a portobello shroom steak, "Leopold and I go way back. He always tried to get me to put on a badge, and I always tried to get him to toss his. We both seek justice you see. I just do it without the red tape. He called me a wacko for it." He works his knife for another large bite, he could've devoured his steak already, but he's the kind of wolf that wants to enjoy the flavor, "When I steal, it's from the corrupt and greedy. When I hurt people, it's to stop them from hurting someone else. Leopold didn't approve of my methods, but I have my ears on the ground and my snout in the air, and I've stopped bad things from happening before they happened. The ZPD has always been a reactionary force, you see? They never stop the crime before it happens. They merely pursue those who've already done it. That is where I am different."

Judy is disarmed by the words. This is suppose to be Junior. A notorious criminal that the ZPD was never able to put a muzzle on. Slippery and clever, supposedly a foul beast to never cross paths with, all while keeping a single piece of evidence away from his name, but this wolf paints an abstract picture. He doesn't strike her as the kind of animal that would harm someone unless he had a good reason for it. His demeanor is even lackluster of what you'd expect from a wanted mammal. He's genuine and kind with a charismatic air about him, yet the scars give him the look of a hardened criminal whose seen more than his share of injuries. She wants to believe that this is just clever misdirection, but it isn't, and if it is he is one damn fine liar.

Junior puts his knife and fork down, cleans his mouth and takes a sip of water, not once breaking eye contact to the point that Judy feels the need to do it herself. He just smiles at her, "Not what you expected?"

"Far from it. Nick, you've been quiet. Is there anything you have to say."

It takes a second for Judy's words to register, "That bulletin of pictures. I can't help, but recognize a lot of people there."

Junior eases his attention at the bulletin, its been swarmed by pictures of all types of animals sharing the same profession, "Officers of the law. You have your wanted board, we got our 'awareness' board."

"In the wrong paws that can be dangerous."

"Then it's a good thing that they're not in the wrong paws."

"Leopold protected you didn't he?"

Junior chuckles at the statement, "We were rivals, and oftentimes we'd cross paths. He wanted to put them behind bars. I wanted to just put them down. But at the end of the day we were on the same side." Another chuckle of nostalgia hits Junior, "He always joked about how good I'll look wearing an orange jumpsuit. 'One day I'm going to slap some cuffs on those filthy paws of yours, Junior.' Guess there's no chance of that ever happening now."

Those words clear the room in silence leaving Junior staring at nothing, but memories, until Judy interjects, "You were close friends. I see that. So you'll help us right?

"The funny thing is. I never helped Leopold. Sends a bad message siding with the law, but I'll make an exception. He was a friend, and I had a lot of respect for him."

Nick pulls out his paper and pen and Judy leans in ready to deliver the first question, "What do you know about his death?"

"The case file the ZPD has is wrong. He didn't just cross paths with some wack job with a few screws loose. It was a calculated move by Professor... Rodham."

Junior's tone goes dark. The mention of the name is enough to give him a pause for words, and Judy a rope to grab on, "Whose Professor Rodham?"

"No one you ever want to cross paths with. Next question?"

"No, same question. If he's the killer we need to know everything you got about him."

"I don't know anything about him, just that he protects other criminals."

Whether he's telling the truth or not Judy knows a dead line of questions when she sees one, "Okay. Did you at least see Leopold being accompanied by a porcupine."

"Yea, Ned. He went missing about around the time Leo bit it. Probably skipped town."

Judy doesn't relent, "We'll find out where he is."

"No need for any of that." Junior takes a deep breath, "Tuck probably got to him already."

"Tuck?"

"I already said enough. Interview's over," Junior rises and escorts them to the door.

"You said you'd help."

"I did. And this is all the help I can give you. It was better than what Leo got."

Judy gets up, but isn't quite ready to leave yet, "One last question. The porcupine. He had a package with him. What was in the package?"

"I honestly don't know. And I don't want to know. Now leave." He takes a second as the thoughts weigh heavy on his shoulders, "Look, I like you guys, and I wish I could do more, but Rodham's the king of the criminal underworld. He has a lot of investments both legal and illegal. Leo made the mistake of going after Rodham. If you follow in his footsteps you'll end up dead too."

Junior's eyes says enough for them to know that there is nothing more they can say to change his mind. He just gives them a dead-mammal-walking look as they leave the door and out of Coco Lobo's. Nick does feels the impact of the words though, Professor Rodham, he's suppose to be a ghost, a legend concocted for the minds of all the young hustlers and criminals of the world. Juniors words were all too real though, Professor Rodham does exist. A look at Judy just shows her even more determined than ever to avenge Leo's death. This is no a longer a simple murder, and there's no way he can talk her down now. She's either going to crack this case or find a home in a casket.

Nick has no choice now. He has to be by her side. If she goes down, he'll go down with her. Together.


	7. Tuck

**ONE WEEK EARLIER**

He knows what's coming to him. And honestly, I'm not surprised that he is trying to flee. It's in their nature after all, porcupines. So he makes a desperate bank into an alley, perfect. Just the one I expected him to take. He'll hit a dead end, and he won't be able to claw his way over or under, the ice won't let him. There's no chase needed, got to keep the fear strong in him. I'd rather not let the thought of fighting cross his mind. It'll just make things messy, and this is a brand new trench coat, matches well with my gloves, so I'd rather not get it covered in blood on it's first outing. Wetwork does that to your clothes sometimes. It takes forever to get the stains out, trust me on that one.

That noise? He's tipping over trash cans. Good thing it's three in the morning on a Sunday. Spectators are no good for what I do.

So I let my hooves scare the life out of him. That clopping noise of my hooves on a hard surface, I love it. And even better, the moonlight is right behind me, perfect, nothing like a long shadow to enhance my ego, I just love how my antlers move with my silhouette. If he wasn't squirming before he most definitely is now. Just a few more steps and... "It's over, Ned. You tried, and you failed. Now I'm here. Standing over you. Tell me where the package is."

"I don't know."

"You don't KNOW? I saw you walk away from Leo's apartment. Now credit where credit is due, you did give me a good shake, but I have you now, cornered. So where is the package, Ned?"

"If I tell you will you let me go?"

"You'll no longer have Zootopia privileges, but yea. I'll let you go."

"I left it at Sahara Square."

"Sahara Square? Sahara BLOODY Square? You were a part of this, Ned. You know you can't do that. The package needs to be refrigerated. What if a tiger passes by and gets a whiff of whats inside? What then, Ned?"

"I don't know. I was scared."

"Of course you were. Here take this," I shove my notepad and pen at him and stare at his stupid face, idiot needs a hint, "The address, Ned. Write down the bloody address."

"Okay, okay."

"Give me that," I snatch my pen and paper from him. My things are dirty now. Going to have to replace them tomorrow.

"Will you let me go now?" His tears... he's crying. He's actually crying.

"Let you GO? You actually believed that I would let you go?"

"B-b-but you said you would."

"I was lying, Ned. Of course I'm not going to let you go." Oh, if only I had a heart, "You can scream if you want, Ned, but don't be too loud. Zootopia needs to wake up in a few hours."


	8. The Hunch

Nick flips his sunglasses on and takes a sip of his coffee as he handles the dossier on his arm. It's all here, everything concerning the disappearance of Ned Shively. At least that's what the dossier claims, Nick and Judy both know that he is pushing daisies at this point. A porcupine who met his untimely end due to the events he roped himself into. Just like Ned, Nick, too feels like he has roped himself into something he has no control over. He knows he's no detective, yet here he is alongside Judy sleuthing their way through something that has proven to be way above their pay grade. A discovery he found to be all too clear after leaving Coco Lobo's. Why no one else in the ZPD is looking further into this matter just highlights the power that Professor Rodham has over the city. To Nick, the enigma of a master criminal with deep pockets has always been a folk tale, but now he is real, and Nick's on his tail, uncertain of whether this is good for the city or just a way to get on the express line to an early funeral.

Judy seems just as chipper as she was during Leo's burial. There she is waiting in their police cruiser listening in to the police blotter for any type of crime that might give them another piece of the puzzle.

Nick slams the door on the drivers seat, "Here you go. I gave it a quick once over. No cam footage on his whereabouts for the day. Just details on his last known location since he went missing a week ago."

Judy skims through it reading all the dead ends on the page, "Last seen leaving his apartment at three pm," she closes the bare bones dossier, "I saw him leave Leo's apartment at around nine. What was he doing for those six hours?"

"What strikes me as strange is that no one has bothered to do any investigation on him. Heck, when I got this from the file cabinet it was buried deep in the back."

"We got a few bent cops in the precinct."

"Nothing we can do about that."

"You're right," Judy turns her head at the window as the cruiser rumbles to life and leaves the precinct parking garage. It's a depressing thought, to Judy, bad cops is nothing new, its more the idea that there is someone you're working with who is more interested in making some extra bucks on the side than serving the city. She tries to come up with reasons why someone would do it, maybe their family is being threatened, or perhaps it's a deep undercover stint. Despite the many loops her mind jumps to it always goes back to the thought that their are bad people in the world who are just that, bad. Even in the ZPD.

And it's during these moments of reflection that things just piece themselves together, "The Package!"

"Yea Carrots. It may very well be the thing that blows this whole thing wide open."

"His job!" She flips the dossier and shows it to Nicks face while they are cruising through traffic, "Look. He works at Readily Exports and Imports. He handles all kinds of packages on a day to day basis."

Nick clenches his neck and maneuvers his head to a place where he can see, "Carrots! Unless you want to follow up on your hunch from a hospital bed I suggest you clear my field of view."

"Oh sorry," Judy pulls the dossier back, "We don't need to find Ned. But we can follow up at his workplace. No doubt there must be someone who has something to say about his disappearance."

"Sounds like a logical step. No need to shove a dossier in my face because of it."

"It's not just that. The slogan! 'Any size or weight we'll cover you all the same."

Nick keeps his gaze at the road clearly showing that he isn't quite seeing what Judy is seeing.

"The warehouse, Nick, it's a cover for smuggling contraband into the city. That's what the package is. It was imported contraband, and we can check the logs and trace it back to the sender and the receiver."

Nick removes his glasses, "I get that. But a place like Readily receives hundreds of packages every day. We're not going to be able to single out one package."

"What if there are more than one? What if multiple packages go missing? Or are sent to the same place. All we have to do is check that one package and see what's inside."

 _We have a 2-1-1 going on at Tommy's Deli on Elk st._

"We'll take care of this first, than we'll go to Readily's," Nick grabs the walkie from the radio, "This is officer Wilde and Hopps in pursuit."


	9. Readily Exports and Imports

Readily Exports and Imports. A small business with only a little warehouse to manage all of their coming and goings. The perfect place to send something elusive while staying under the radar. If this is a front for a contraband smuggling operation then walking in wearing a police officers uniform is a guaranteed way to ensure that everyone will put up a show. And for Nick, that's not a bad thing. Anyone can lie, and depending to whom, you'll get away with it, but Nick knows people. He had to for what he did. In the art of hustling you got to pick the right target, and Nick knows how. He can find someone to spill it all if he wants to. He doesn't feel like he should though.

Judy won't get far if she leads the line of questioning, and she knows it, which is why they agreed that Nick should do the talking while they're in there. This should be the part where Nick comes in and works his charm to further the investigation. But is that a good idea though? Nick doesn't know. To him, he feels that the closer they get to uncovering the truth the more dangerous their lives will become. And if today goes the way Judy wants it to they'll most certainly get the attention they're not looking for. The kind of danger that will put him in harms way, and even worse, Judy's.

This is all he can think of as they drive over to Readily's. It was a silent car ride full of one sentence answers and eyes focused on the road ahead. Judy finally did say something about it though, "Nick, I gotta say. You've been very quiet today. And yesterday too now that I think about it."

"Oh... well. Its just that. A lot of this is..."

"Memory lane?"

"Yea. Something like that."

Judy plants her paw on his lap, "Listen. I know this is something beat cops should not be doing, but someone has to. And it has to be us because no one else will. I'm glad that you're here with me, Nick"

Her hand goes back to her side of the car and Nick feels his heart speed up a few beats. He's confused about the feeling. Is it what she said and did? Or is it because of what he is about to do? He would appreciate more time to let his thoughts sort out, but they're here.

They pull up to the parking lot, and walk up to the main entrance to an empty room hosting a glass display of packaging tools, boxes, and other things the usual clientele would appreciate. By the counter with its absent worker is a bell, Nick looks at Judy and she looks back, they nod, and he taps the bell.

A short wait later a hippo greets them, "Can I help you officer?"

Nick smiles and says, "Yes. We're handling an investigation on the disappearance of Ned Shively. He was a porcupine that worked here. He disappeared last week."

The Hippo responds with fake sympathy, "Ned, yea. I remember him. He was a good guy. I wish I can help you, but I only spoke to him at work."

Nick's smile goes smug, "You only knew him at work?"

"Uhh. Yea."

"That's strange. Because his social media profile has pictures of you and him hanging out at The Busted Tusk."

"It was a work party. Yea. One of those."

Nick bows his nose at him, "A work party at The Busted Tusk?"

The hippo's sweating that's for sure, but he'll just scratch out more excuses and eventually dismiss them for the lack of a warrant so Nick decided he should say something before he does, "Its alright. I understand. He's gone and he might be gone for good. You don't want to be that jerk at the workplace that never liked him."

"Yea! That's right. You know how it is."

"I do. I knew a colleague who passed away recently. I do need to continue with this investigation however. Would you mind if I walked around and asked a few questions to the other employees?"

"No not at all," his face betrays him, Nick spoke too fast for him to register the right response leaving him wishing he ate those words instead.

"Great. It's through this door right?" The hippo just nods, he opened up a can of worms, and they both know it. The pressure is on and if the face gave way then the rest should go tumbling down after him.

And sure enough Nick was right. It didn't take him long to single out the one worker wearing doubt in his face, his name was Gerard Nunez, and he felt for the porcupine, so the moose spilled it all. It started with all the predators getting fired three years back, being blamed for workplace mishaps and other "arranged events" to justify their release from the workforce. Then the bribing started, at first he was okay with it, but in time it became clear that something criminal was happening, and everyone got a raise to not ask why. It did have something to do with the refrigerator room, that much was certain. Ned handled that section, and there was one package that needed special instructions. To the point that, Ned, received a visit from a trench coat wearing deer to receive said instructions. As for where the package went? Ned had to deliver it himself. Where? He never spoke of it to anyone.

Except Leo, Nick, thought, but the Leopard's dead, "Thank you for all the information, Gerard."

Gerard looks around like he's being watched, "Look, whatever happened to, Ned, I'm sure it had to do with that package. You'll find him right?"

Nick didn't have the heart to tell him that he's most certainly dead by now, "Yea. It starts with that package though. Here's my number. Give us a call if you want to help us any further. And we'll make sure you're safe."

"I'm telling you all this, because I'm quitting. This place is rotten, so I'm working at a warehouse in Sahara Square starting next week. I hope you stop whatever is going on around here. For Ned."

"Don't worry. We'll stop 'em."


	10. Questions and Answers

It is hard to react accordingly to an onslaught of new experiences. Gerard got too caught up trying to figure out what was happening that by the time he could react he was already thrown into a van, tied and gagged with a few bruises to his sternum. They tried to put a hood on him, but his horns make it into a cumbersome procedure so they blindfolded him instead. His assailants were large enough to subdue him, and what details he was able to discern was that they had no problem wearing ski mask fitted to them. Gerard was a tough kid growing up in the bad parts of of town, and he knew his ticket got punched. Even though he's well aware that he can count his final hours at this point, he still had to cry for help even though all you'd hear from him are muffled screams. The assailants preferred a silent car ride however, and with a swift blow to the head Gerard was out cold.

When he came to, it was in a small room, chained to a chair, his hands cuffed. There was no mystery as to what caused this. Gerard knew what he did, and someone told on him. What he is facing now are simply the repercussions of trying to stop a bad thing from happening. It was with irony that Gerard understood that a lot of bad things were about to happen to him. And he was terrified.

Hours passed with no answer to what consequences awaited Gerard. Time enough passed that one of his assailants, which he identified to be a polar bear, came and gave him food. After the tray was removed, Gerard, stood there waiting, with no idea of how much time has passed he began to lose his nerves. He called out, apologizing for what he did and pleading for an end to the waiting. No response was given to him. Gerard soon settled for sleep afterward.

When he woke he still had no semblance of how much time has passed. He did receive a second meal after some more waiting. Gerard concluded that it must have been a day at the least for a second meal to be offered to him. He wasn't quite done with his meal when the door opened and the polar bear took his tray from him. He then labored to clean every scrap off the table before leaving, with the door open. Gerard felt the cool air pass through the bristles of his fur, and for the first time since being imprisoned here he received a semblance of time through the night sky on a window opposite of him. A warehouse most likely, the temperature alone gave it away as Savannah Central. The ocean smell meant he was in the waterfront. He knows the area, his new job was suppose to be somewhere not too far from here, and if set free, Gerard, would certainly be able to find his way back. The idea that an option such as freedom was viable gave, Gerard, a hopeless sense of what were to happen next as he begun to hear the clopping noise of hooves on the concrete floor.

The noise was deliberate and slow, walking in a steady pace that made Gerard's nerves tremble. He then saw the shadow being provided by the fluorescent lights on the ceiling, and he began to recognize the figure as a deer. His mind flashed with memories of that deer that Ned would speak to, and sure enough that was who came through the door accompanied by the polar bear who fed him.

The polar bear closed the door and stood by it while the deer sat down, setting aside his tool bag to the side of his chair. He then began to remove his gloves and hat in such a way that made Gerard's stomach cringe, if this deer was going to kill him he wanted to be spared of the theatrics. It was then that he realized that if was going to die it would have happened already. No doubt the deer wanted to speak with him, he must have been busy handling other affairs for it to take this long, but he is finally here.

"Do you know who I am Gerard?"

"You were the deer who would speak to Ned."

"Was. Unfortunately over time, Ned, began to grow a conscious. It is only understandable. I will be the first to admit that despite how well we were paying him, it is still easy to see that what we were doing wasn't the most moral of things one should be doing. So Ned made a friend who had the very unique job of pursuing people like me and my associates. We can't allow people like Ned or his special friend to get in the way of our business. So when his friend began to show his curiosity in our activities I came in and took care of him, as well as Ned. That is what I do, Gerard. I take care of people."

Gerard knew this was coming to him the moment that van pulled up alongside him. He played a part and he is going to get crucified for it. The time spent here waiting has purged him all of his fears. No sense in giving this deer the satisfaction of a skittish moose, "So you're going to take care of me?"

"Yes. I like to use the words 'take care' because it is a very general term. It doesn't mean I am going to kill you, Gerard. But I will not lie. Today may most certainly end that way."

The deer reaches for the bag of tools and sets them on the table. One by one he reveals what is inside the bag, the first item being a hammer, "We are going to play a game, Gerard. Its called questions and answers." Pliers are laid out on the table, "Its a simple game really. I am going to ask you a question and you are going to give me an answer." A bag of nails are set alongside the hammer, "If you don't tell me anything. I am going to hurt you." A vise grip is added, "If I think you're lying. I am going to hurt you." A screwdriver joins the assortment, "If I think you're not telling me everything I need to know. I am going to hurt you." A chisel now joins the hammer, "If I feel like it. I am going to hurt you." Finally the tool bag goes away, "Do I make myself clear?"

Gerard stares down at the assortment of tools. Who are these cops to him anyway? He stuck his neck out and this is what he gets? A face to face with a sociopathic deer. He should've kept his mouth shut, but instead he decided he wanted to do something good. The answer comes easy, "There's no need for any of this. I'll tell you everything you need to know."

The deer's face lights up, "Great! I love it when people are compliant. I was not looking forward to cleaning the blood off of my hide. It gets really messy. Trust me, this isn't my first rodeo. And I get very obsessive about that kind of stuff." He slides all the tools off of the table letting them land on his tool bag, "So. Lets start with the two officers. The bunny and the fox. We know who the bunny is, but what about the fox?"

"His name was Nick."

"Is there anything else?"

"He offered me his number and told me to call him if I need anything."

"Before that though. What did you tell him?"

"About Ned, you, that package he would deliver, and that it needs to be refrigerated."

A few seconds of silence made the deer raise his eyebrows alongside a question, "Is that it?"

"I didn't say much. I thought others may be listening."

"You were right." The deer leans in, "I need you to do something for me. Gerard."

The only way Gerard is going to get out of this is by playing ball. He has no loyalty to the cops so it is an easy thing to do, "Okay. Just tell me what I need to do."

The deer shows him a piece of paper from inside his coat pocket and lets him read it, "I want you to call Nick and tell him this."

Tuck nods at the polar bear, he gives Gerard his own phone as well as the card that Nick gave him. Gerard reads the paper one more time and dials. After a few rings someone answers the phone.

 _Nick speaking._

"Nick. This is Gerard. I was able to get a hold of one of those packages Ned was moving. Lets meet up tonight. I want to get rid of this thing as fast as possible."


	11. The Call

Nick stares at his phone for what feels like an hour. It's a trap, Nick knows this, he's been in enough shady dealings to know a set up when he sees one. The chance is there for it to be legit, sure, and even if it isn't he can see opportunity in risking it, if he had backup. This could be it after all. They've had no clues for a few days now and the package is what they need to blow this thing wide open. Judy would jump at this with no regard to the consequences, but Nick got the call. To Nick, all he can think of is Judy's safety, not his own. "Just let the trail go cold" is all that is panging on his mind, to the point that he can feel the blood vessels on his skull pulse in a rhythm loud enough that he can hear it. Yet despite it all he knows that something terrible is happening underneath it all. Something bad enough that it needs to be revealed and solved.

And as he stares at Judy's name on the contact list of his phone he knows that he needs to set aside his and her own safety to do what is right for the city. Two animals are dead that they know of, how many more died to cover this up and build it into whatever it is? Two more may be added to the body count. Once again he hears the pang. "Just let the trail go cold, just let the trail go cold, just let the trail go cold."

After some more time that felt like forever Nick finally caves. He'll do right by Judy, and he taps her name letting the phone ring.

A groggy Judy answers, "Nick it's twelve thirty we got work tomorrow."

"I..." It feels like his first time asking a girl out on a date. He's choked up.

"Nick? You alright?"

He takes a deep breath, "Judy. I got a call from Gerard. He got his hand on the package and wants to meet up at the docks at two."

The word on a new clue shakes off the sleep from Judy, "Awesome. You live closer to the docks. I'll rush over. I'll call you when I get there."


	12. Meeting Gerard

The docks at two in the morning is an obscure place, far enough away to keep your business in the shadows. The specific area they are going to is surrounded by fronts owned by Mr. Big and company, yet what they're walking into doesn't feel like a Mr. Big operation. If you're going to off somebody this would be the place to do it though, Nick is certain of that detail at least.

Nick notices a shake in Judy's nerves. All of the danger they faced she never quite showed it until now. She looks over to nick and says, "You sure you couldn't get anyone to help out?"

"Finnick would be the only one and he won't work with the cops even if its me."

Judy finally points out the obvious, "This is a trap isn't it?"

Nick just looks on ahead not acknowledging the comment, "We'll be fine." He mustered all of his confidence to say that and Judy bought it. No point in getting her shaken before they even reach Gerard.

And off in the distance they see the silhouette of the moose. He waves at them, "It needs to be kept cool. I have it inside. Follow me." He doesn't wait for them to catch up, he just goes straight in. A bit skittish, thought Nick, but understandable given the circumstances.

The small door was locked leaving Nick and Judy to take the large mammal door. It took all of their strength to force the steel door open, and when it finally gave, Nick, caught the whiff of something foreign yet all too familiar to his instincts. The smell was delectable and his mouth began to salivate at whatever it was.

Judy caught notice of this, "Nick, what's up?"

"Nothing just a smell."

"I may not smell like a fox, but at least Gerard left us a light," She points at the source of illumination bleeding through the maze of boxes stacked on top of each other. Together they make their way through. To Nick he didn't need no light to find his way through, the smell was potent enough, and it traced its way to the center where the light was emanating from. He looked at Judy and saw that the fear hasn't been shaken off of her. For the first time in this entire odyssey, she is afraid. Nick was comfortable letting her lead, but he sees now that he needs to take point from here. Maybe Judy is finally thinking what nick has all along, that this entire investigation was overall a terrible idea. Too late to turn back though, they've gone too far on the deep end at this point. Nick grabbed the courage that Judy lacked and walked on ahead, Judy was closely behind.

Making the bend to the proper alley between the racks of boxes, there they see the package, but no Gerard. Nick creeped closer and tried to get a whiff of him, but the scent from the package was far too dominant for him to pick up anyone else. He had no choice, but to pipe up, "Gerard. Its Nick. I'm here with Judy. You can come out. We're alone."

After a few decade long seconds someone responded. It wasn't Gerard, "The box. Open it." Realizing Nick's apprehension it added a few more words, "Don't worry. Its safe."

That was the least convincing part of what he said. Nick gave another glance at Judy, and saw her take a deep breath, and with a nod walked ahead. She tapped into every bit of courage she can muster and made her way to the box. Nick wasn't going to leave her alone. Together they stood over the package. Judy extended her hand over the box when flood lights beamed on from all trails leading out of the center. Judy pulled her arm back and looked around, Nick saw no point in catching a feel for his surroundings, he had already accepted this outcome and here he stood awaiting for what comes next.

"All doors and windows are locked. You won't be able to leave. Now open the package."

Judy's ears were on high alert, her nose was twitching at a hundred ticks a minute, she looked up at Nick and realized the mistake she made. Not just today's mistake, but the one that started it all. That hunch she had at the funeral, that fateful blasted hunch that brought this on them.

Her eyes grew wide and her ears fell to the floor, "Nick. I'm sorry."

Nick wanted to say something reassuring, but he had enough doubts of his own to let his idea slip into optimism for a way out. This whole set up screams Rodham. All the stories he was told as a hustler went like this. When Rodham comes after you, it ain't just a bat to the head or cement shoes, he plays games and sets you up as a toy. All to leave a message. Don't mess with Rodham. A new story is being added to the enigma that is Rodham. Nick and Judy are prime players in it and their deaths will scream out to all of the ZPD out there. No one would dare come near him after tonight.

"The box, Nick. Open it."

No reason to resist at this point, it may just make things worse. Nick opens the box and once again the smell overwhelms him. He looks at last at what lies before him. It's meat. Prey meat. His ears twitch and he hears the sound of hooves encroaching upon him. He catches the silhouette of antlers overshadowing him, and their before him is a deer standing over him wearing a trench coat and a hat with gloves to keep his fingerprints sealed.

"Hello Nick. Hello Judy. I'm sorry that your investigation had to end like this, but it was either us or you. My employer was kind enough however to let you know at least what it is you were going after. That their is rabbit meat. One of the many fine choices available to our special clients."

Judy's mouth drops and she takes a step back, "You monster."

"It's just a message sweetheart. We decided rabbit was an appropriate choice given your predatory nature, Nick." The deer does not play dumb to the hopelessness of the situation for Nick and Judy. He stands tall, his arms behind his back watching the fear drill its way to Judy's head. She's never seen meat before. Nick knows this, and the deer most certainly knows this.

If this is it might as well keep a stiff back about it. Nick shields himself in front of Judy, "You're Tuck aren't you?"

"Yes I am."

"Where's Gerard?"

Tuck smiles and turns his head and nods. A chain is released and Gerard plummets from the ceiling. His neck snaps instantly, but that doesn't stop him from twitching. Judy lets out a scream, and Nick shows the horror on his face. He knew this was going to be bad, but not like this. Tuck keeps his smile on, getting a kick from their emotions, "We don't usually take meat from Zootopia natives, but you gave us no choice Nick. Moose will be on the menu soon. Our clients will appreciate that"

"If you're going to serve us up you'll get claws and fangs."

Tuck doesn't let the threat break his smile, "No. No fox or rabbit today. Professor Rodham gave me specific instructions for you two."

Nick felt a pinch in his neck. He turned to make sure Judy was doing okay, but she was already on the floor with a dart sticking out of her neck. Nick pulled the dart out and saw it triple before his eyes. He goes down on the floor.

Before everything went black Nick could hear Tuck utter a few final words, "Get em tied and in the van. They got a funeral they need to go to."


	13. The Funeral Pt 2

Nick's drowsy eyes comes to. A blurriness covers his vision as the last bits of the sedatives clears his system. He can't see much from inside the van. Judy is right beside him. She's still out, but otherwise okay. Beside him is a polar bear. He has a ski mask on to hide his identity. Other than that he is simply there, staring. Any move and he'll drop all his weight down on them, alerting everyone outside in the process. Nick quickly surmised that its best to not antagonize him enough for him to do it, not yet anyway. Checking his wrist he can see the cuffs placed to strangle his mobility. There's no way he'll be able to squirm out of them, and he's pretty damn good at that too. Even with experience in situations like this, Nick, knows when he's cornered.

The van has a dividing wall keeping the drivers seat away from him so he can't just make a break for it with Judy. The polar bear has the double doors blocked, and the sliding door is tied shut from the inside. There is no way they'll be able to chew their way through in time. All he can do is wait. Perhaps with Judy awake they can find an opportunity. That will take time however.

Its only been minutes, but it already feels like hours, and all he can hear is the noise of digging. But finally Judy stirs awake. The first thing she sees is Nick and his looks say it all "Keep calm and wait for my signal." Judy gives him a subtle nod and waits.

Nick keeps his eyes on the polar bear. He needs to drop his gaze for just one second. That's all he needs to lure him, Judy should be able to scramble from there. If she doesn't get him, he'll at least cause enough of a stir to give her a chance to escape. These animals are not fast enough to catch a rabbit. He has no doubt in her ability to flee. His doubts are purely in his own ability to create such an opening, polar bears are large predatory mammals after all.

The van is humid, too humid for a polar bear, and he lets out his tongue to sweat out some of the heat. This could be it, thought Nick. His entire focus is on the bear now. In a matter of moments he'll show that drop in focus, and he'll make his move. All he can hear is the noise of digging as the bear pants at the heat inside the van. Nick feels it too, his own nerves working up his body temperature. He too feels like panting, but he keeps his cool and does a better job at retaining focus over the bear.

A warding glance at Judy gives her a reaffirming stare "get ready." The digging stops, but it pays no mind to Nick. The bears going to give him an opening, and its going to happen in a matter of seconds.

The bear lets out a huge huff. The heat is too much for him, he needs to let some air in. He turns his head and reaches for the door. Just a little breeze for a few seconds before he shuts the door again. His paw gets even closer to the handle, Nick readies his legs to spring after him, this is it.

But the door opens. Not by the paws of a bear, but by the hooves of a rhino instead. From the outside.

Nick feels the cool air rush in, but its no respite to his opportunity lost. He slumps his legs, and looks at Judy. He won't say what he feels, but Judy can read him fine without it. "I'm sorry" is all that is felt from the look on Nicks face.

The bear grabs Nick and the rhino grabs Judy, and carries them to Tuck who waits by a large pit. Nick can see the rest of Professors Rodham's plan play out before him. Side by side are the two caskets nailed together by the head. He knows where they're going.

Tuck raises his arms, "Welcome to your funeral."

Nick was going to stand proud, and play whatever hand fate seemed so cruel in dealing him, but this, this is too much, "Please Tuck. This isn't right."

Yea. You're right. Its pretty awful isn't it? But the Professor gave me specific instructions, and I'm not as dumb as you to cross him." Tuck looks down at the two coffins and shakes his head at the cruel fate that is to befall on Nick and Judy, "There is a steady flow of air being pumped into the coffin from these oxygen tanks up here. There is an hour of air for you. That is how much time you have to escape."

Nick furrows his brow at the opportunity, "Escape?"

"He didn't make it easy, and to be honest, I have never seen anyone ever escape his various... challenges. I think the game is rigged, but still, its something for you to do besides waiting for the air to run out." Tuck nods and the large paws holding Nick and Judy dump them into their respective coffin, and they're sealed inside. The noise of nails being driven down the coffin makes Judy scream and Nick panic.

Nick recognizes the muffled voice beyond the coffin as Tuck's, "One hour. That's all you get. Good luck." His laughs grow faint as dirt is dumped atop of their coffin.

Judy yells, "Nick can you hear me?"

"Yea."

"We can do this."

Even in dire straits like this Judy finds a way to rally him. Still though, Nick can't help, but feel like he was lied to, "I don't feel any air coming in. I'm losing breath"

"Me too."

They start to gag loud enough for the both of them to hear each other gasping for air while the chorus of earth falling on their grave sounds their last symphony.

Finally though, the music stops, the dirt ceases to be heard, and a current of fresh air flows through the coffins. The trap is finally set. The rabbit and the fox has one hour to win Professor Rodham's game.


	14. Buried

"Judy, do you see anything?"

"There's a padlock locking a panel."

Neither have any clue how long its been, but they are already feeling the pressure. A padlock without a combination? Nick scurries through his coffin and he too finds a panel with no means of opening it outside of the keypad lock to the side of the coffin. His night vision comes into play as he notices four numbers carved into the wooden cover atop of him.

He put the numbers down on the keypad, and got an error noise, "Okay. I found some numbers here. Try 4-7-1-3," he gets no response, "Judy, did you hear me."

"Yea, I'm having trouble seeing is all." She's a rabbit. Her vision in the dark isn't as good as his, but its the only thing they have going for them, "I think I... Yea I got it."

"What's inside?"

"A phone. Give me a second it needs to turn on."

The seconds pass and Nick says, "Well?"

"Its on, but there's no service. I'm looking."

"Check the messages"

Judy browses through the phone and finds the messages listed. There is only one message and its from Rodham, "There's a message here from Rodham. It says nothing."

Nick keeps his cool. They have no idea how long its been, but they're stumped. He knows not what to do and the thought of their failure being attached with death doesn't help the thinking process either. Yet when things seem grim someone somehow finds a way. Judy says, "Rodham. Try to spell out his name in the keypad."

Its something to cling on to. Nick takes her suggestion wondering how many more hoops they have to jump before they are free. Even then there is the very possibility that this is just a cruel joke and there is no escape. He spells out Rodham in numbers on the keypad, 7-6-3-4-2-6, but all he got were the error beeps, "Nothing. It did nothing."

"Its okay Nick. Let me see what else I can find." Judy can tell Nick is losing out on hope. She can't blame him. These are dire straits. Still though, they at least have something to go for. They weren't just thrown into a ditch they were given a challenge. No point in giving up, and the worse thing to do right now is to lose hope. That's when she notices the time. Its been 16:37 for more than a minute by now. Time may feel like a crawl in the casket, but that doesn't mean time doesn't stop moving. It keeps ticking away with or without them breathing, "Try 16-37."

A second later a noise of exhilaration is heard, "I got keys for the cuffs."

Judy also notices a panel open, "Nick I think I can see you."

"Yea I can see you too." A window was carved where the two coffins meet, and now they each have a view of each other.

The cuffs make a sweet noise of release, and Nick looks over and sees the open panel. He can make out Judy's figure clearly, "Here. Set yourself free." He hands her the keys, and notices there is a keychain attached to them, "The keychain. There's something there."

Judy releases the cuffs hold on her wrist and takes a glance, "I can't see that well in the dark. Here you try.

Nick takes a glance and see's the letter M on the keychain, "Its just the letter M. That's it."

Judy browses through the phone for something else. She tries all the apps until finally she gets a password prompt. She slides her finger on the screen to correspond with the letter M, and she gets access to the app. A panel opens on top of Nick's coffin dropping a tablet onto him. He opens it and slides his fingers to create the letter M, and the tablet opens to a game.

"Nick what is it?"

"Its a game."

"Let me see."

"The tablet is too big for it to fit through the panel."

"You'll figure it out. I know you will."

Nick reads the instructions, and it makes no sense to him. He tries his best to make sense of the puzzle that was being asked, but he simply cannot make heads or tails of it. His mind quickly flashes to the possibility that it wasn't suppose to make sense, that this is the part where you fall into a false sense of hope right before the air cuts off. He feels like a cornered rat, playing right into Rodham's scheme, tapping away at the tablet thinking there is a solution to an impossible riddle. If you believe the instruction its a simple request, find the mammal Rodham. Sure enough there are a lot of animals on display, and everytime he taps on the screen it sends him back to the beginning.

"Maybe he isn't there," exlaims Judy in an attempt to contribute, "Maybe there is something hidden you're not pressing."

"I'm trying. I'm sorry Judy. I'm trying."

He's not lying either. Nick is overcharging his brain trying to find a way around this one, but the creeping thought of failure is starting to get a hold of him.

And then the air shuts off.

"Nick. Please. I know you got this," a gasping Judy proclaims.

Nick holds on himself, but eventually he can't concentrate anymore. He too curls up gasping for air. He gathers his strength to look ahead at Judy. He can see her with his night eyes, but he knows she can't see him. Still, at least this is the last thing he'll see. Judy.

"Judy, I... I love you." When he utters that he can tell its too late. She's out of breath. He'll go to his grave knowing he was never able to tell Judy what he wanted tell her ever since she came back to him to apologize all those months ago.

Nick slumps to the ground, gasping for the last bits of air. A glance at the idle tablet reveals the puzzle has been solved. You had to press nothing to win. Rodham wasn't there because he doesn't exist. Not to Nick and Judy at least. He's an enigma, and you merely had to acknowledge that you'll never know who he truly is to solve the riddle. A button appears on the screen. One tap is all it would take to open the coffin, but Nick is too weak. He can't do it. He closes his eyes cold and everything grows faint. "Its over. I failed her." Is the last thing he can think of.

Right before everything goes silent, Nick could swear he heard a loud thump hit his coffin...


End file.
